1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to a protective encasement for a handheld computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld computers, including personal digital assistants and palm-sized computers, provide the user with a wide variety of functions, such as a calendar, an address book, a task list, a notepad, and a calculator. These handheld computers may be approximately the size of a stack of 3″×5″ index cards, sufficiently compact to fit into a shirt pocket.
Current handheld computers, such as the PalmPilot® from Palm, Inc., typically have a housing, which consists of a mating front shell and back shell, which are coupled to each other with screws. The front shell and back shell enclose the components of the handheld computer. Typically, a main board is mounted on one of the shells.
The housing or casing of the handheld computer typically includes a slot for a retaining a stylus or writing device.
Handheld computers also typically include a display and one or more application buttons on a front surface. The display may be a touch-screen to accept entry from a stylus or pointer device.
Handheld computers can be housed in an encasement to protect the device while it is in use or as it is carried between locations. The encasement helps to protect the handheld computer in case it is dropped or otherwise put in harm's way. However, such a protective encasement by its nature covers up the handheld computer's synchronization serial port which is typically used for attachment of electronic peripherals. Thus, these encasements prohibit the simultaneous attachment and use of such electronic peripherals.
When electronic peripherals are attached to such handheld computers, typically to the bottom or the back of the handheld computer, the overall size of the system is increased. With bulkier sizes, these handheld computers plus peripherals become much less “pocket-friendly”, i.e., harder to be fitted into a regular shirt pocket. Moreover, as the size of the system increases with more external peripherals loaded onto the handheld computer, the form factor of the system becomes larger, causing it harder to accommodate the whole system within a user's palm or pocket.